She Wolf
by LoneWolfAC
Summary: This is about a girl who finds she can change into a wolf in a world that her kind is feared and hunted.
1. Chapter 1

I was once a normal girl living a normal life, well as normal as about my world is going to get. The world I live in is far from normal, it's called Auroria and it's a place where creatures rule the earth and skies and we humans are just a vast and reliable food source to keep them in existence. Or so I thought I was. My name is Abitha and up until a few months ago I lived with my mother in a small house in a town called Iander, the area around the village is just filled with forest and mountains from as far as the eye can see. I was never really that into the nature surrounding the village but I felt myself being pulled towards it, like I was meant to be there.

"Abitha it's time to go to church!" her mother shouted from downstairs. "Alright alright I'm coming" Abitha said as she hurried down the stairs. "I don't understand why I have to go to church for I mean I'm 18 now I can decide what I can and can't do". As she looked crossly at her mother and folded her arms. "Because we go pray and show our respects towards our guardian angel who watches over us, our Avacyn, Angel of Hope". Abitha just sighed and followed her mother towards the church. When they got to the church they went through the great hall of the church and towards the statue at the far end of the church that was of Avacyn, Angel of Hope. There were several villagers on their knees praying in front of the statue to have their wishes granted or their sins to be forgiven. As my mother lent down to pray I stayed standing and looking up at the statue of the creature that was supposed to our saviour. At that moment I heard the people next to us talking about something that I had never heard of before, so I decided to go over to them and listen in as to what all the fuss was about. As I got closer I could hear them more clearly, there were two men talking amongst themselves totally unaware that I was listening in. "I feel so much better that my sins have now been forgiven and I can live my life in peace without having to worry about THAT thing coming to see me after my passing and decide where I go" the first villager said. "Indeed, the fact that it even exists at all was just a lucky coincidence". As I was listening I began to get interested in the creature that they were talking about "uh excuse me but what are you talking about?" I said to both of them during the few seconds that they were silent. They turned to me and had the look of shock of their faces as to who had been listening in to their conversation then the second man spoke "you don't know of the creature that shows up after your death?" I looked at him confused and then spoke "no… I don't, I have never been told of such a creature before". The first man spoke once again and said "it goes by the name Malachi and he is the Angel of Death" as he spoke it was clear that he detested this creature more than anything else. I began to process what the man had just said then I finally spoke "An Angel of Death huh, How can it be an angel and a creature of death? I mean hello?! You can't be good and evil! Pick a side already... wait! Did you say he?!" both of the men just laughed at the way that I had spoken "yes I said he, he is a male angel". The second man clarified what he had said. I was shocked and my face showed it "but I thought only women were allowed to become angels!? I didn't think it was possible for men!?" I spoke with the sound of confusion hard on my voice. "Well apparently it is not possibly and if you are sinful in your life and disrespect those that you should follow and worship then you will end up in hell for all eternity, and he is the one who takes your soul and brings it there".

The first man spoke with fear in his voice but also with the sound of relief that his sins have been forgiven. "Abitha it's time to go" my mother shouted from over by the front entrance, I began to walk towards her and then looked back at the men that I had been talking to, both men smiled back and me and then I carried on walking.

As I made my way out of the church I became aware of this ominous feeling that I had in the pit of my stomach, like something bad what just about to happen and unfortunately I turned out to be right. At that moment the sky began to turn dark and black clouds hover over our village ready to engulf it in darkness and sorrow. One by one these strange winged creatures came forth from the dark clouds above and began to head down towards our village at high speeds. And then the screaming began. I looked up and watched as hundreds of angels came from the heavens with only one goal in mind as it seems to kill and vanquish these winged creatures that have descended upon our village. Villagers were standing one moment and then they suddenly fell to the ground the next whatever these creatures were they were moving with such great speed that they seemed invisible to the naked eye of humans but the angels had no problems hitting these creatures with their spears and blinding them with their holy light. In the distance I heard a familiar scream and I knew at once that my mother had been found by those winged creatures, my body and mind filled with anger for these creatures and worry of my mother's safety and before I knew it I was running in the direction of my mother's cries, when I turned the corner I saw her cowering in fear of these monsters that threatened to end her life. At that moment I pounced and heard myself growl.

The winged creatures fell to the ground dripping with blood from their necks, my mother looked up in shock to see a wolf standing before her with blood of its victims dripping from its fangs and at that moment she and I both knew that the wolf… was me. I licked my lips and I could feel my sharp fangs in the mouth that pierced by long tongue as I run it over them and I could taste my own blood, I could also taste the blood of the creatures I had just killed with my bear hands or now to be more precise paws. I felt my claws dig into the concrete below and realized that they too were covered with blood. And it was at that moment that I looked up and my mother and realized the monster that I had become because a thought that had just entered my mind worried me to what the extent of what I was able to do and who I would be able to hurt, the fact that the blood that was in my mouth was starting to taste good. It was clear to me then that the instincts of the wolf were starting to take its hold of me. I then looked at my mother and decided that I could no longer live in this village and be a part of it as I once was. I looked my mother in the eye and then began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

As I began to make my way through the forest I began to feel that my senses were at full capacity, I was able to hear, see and smell everything in my surroundings. This was the first time that I felt truly alive whilst I was running through a forest as a wolf. Suddenly I began to feel thirsty and began to sniff the air in search of water and sure enough I found some about 3 miles away to the north so that was where I started to head. As I made my way through the forest I eventually found the water that I had been searching for and soon bent my head to drink from the fresh river water, it tasted good better than the water had had to drink while living in the village that was not known to have a very clean water supply. The water tasted cool in my mouth and helped me feel for hydrated after my long run from the village.

Soon the water began to make me hungry as I realized that I hadn't eaten since this morning before I went to church. So I soon began to sniff the air I could smell bigger animals off in the far distance but I thought that I should start small if I am just learning my own powers and abilities, and of course if I do actually want to eat something today. I sniffed again and found something more my size that I could easily take out what one bite, a rabbit. It took me a while to locate the rabbit using my new found wolf senses but once I found it my hunger took over and I made a mad dash for the prey, I was able to kill it relatively quickly. As I lay on the forest floor happily munching away on my first kill as a wolf I began to wonder how long it would take before the village realized that I have and can transform into a wolf.

As I walked through the forest getting further and further away from the village I began to become aware of an ominous presence over the village it seemed to be not a bad presence but not a good one either and this confused me. While following the river I eventually made it to the waterfall that had linked with the river further down. Suddenly I changed back into a human, I looked and my hands puzzled as to what had triggered my transformation. I sighed "well, might as well make the most of it while I'm still me" at that moment I took my shoes off and jumped into the water I sat on the edge of the bank and untied my long plaited dark brown hair and let it flow down into the water. I began to run my fingers through my hair gently trying to get out any knots from the plait before. "Well whatever is in the village is not all bad, I'm sure it will be better for them that I will now that I'm like this, I'm no help to anyone". Tears began to fall down my face.

As I lay in the water I begin to hear voices, at first I thought I was going mad but it became clear that the voices were real. I got out of the water and began tying my hair back into the long plait that is had once been and at the same time trying to determine which way the voices were coming from, suddenly I pinpointed a direction and that was south back the way I had come towards the village. I began to wonder if people from the village had come after me and had realized what I had become, but these weren't the voices of angry villagers, more like the cry of a child. I began to head back the way I came and without my new found sense of direction I would have become easily lost in this forest. As I came closer and closer to the voice I realized that I right on the outskirts of the village, I could hear the voice clearly now they were in the bushes just right of me. As I parted the bushes to see what was behind them, I expected there to be a little lost child crying there but it was indeed not what I expected at all, it was a young wolf pup.

As I looked down at the little lost and frightened pure white wolf pup I knew that these voices that I had been hearing in my head had been from this little pup. I didn't know how I could hear its thoughts but I didn't want to leave him by himself so I bent down in front of him "it's okay, you don't have to be scared anymore I won't hurt you" I smiled. And somehow the wolf was able to understand me because the wolf spoke back to me through his thoughts. "You can understand me? You smell of wolf". I laughed and picked up the scared wolf pup in my arms "yeah I guess you can say I'm part wolf now" I smiled "where is your mother? Do you have a name?" The wolf just curled up in my arm and began to cry "My mother is gone now. She never had the chance to give me a name". I began to stroke his fur trying to comfort him. "Don't worry ill look after you from now on. I think I will call you Spirit" I smiled.

While I began walking through the forest I carried the spirit in my arms. "What happened to your mother?" I asked the quiet young wolf in my arms in a gentle voice. "My mother was killed by the black winged creatures, so was the rest of my family" he cried. I stroked his fur "My mother would have been killed by them too if I hadn't of been there. So you're all alone in this world too huh, well don't worry ill look after you from now on, consider me your new mother" I smiled. The little wolf began to lick my face as a sign of happiness. While I was walking I began to smell smoke in the air it was coming from Kaelor, one of Ianders food suppliers if they fall then my old home will fall and my mother will perish and that is something that I will not let happen. With spirit tight in my arms I began to run in the direction of the village.


End file.
